Affenbombe
Die Affenbombe ist eine Wunderwaffe aus dem Überlebenskampf, die erstmals in Call of Duty: thumb|Eine AffembombeWorld at War auf der Map Der Riese erschien. Auf den Maps Kino der Toten, Five, Dead Ops Arcade und Shangri-La taucht sie auch in Call of Duty: Black Ops wieder auf. Kauft man sich das Rezzurrection-DLC, erscheint sie ebenfalls auf den klassischen Karten aus Call of Duty: World at War. Ursprünglich wurde die Affenbombe von Edward Richtofen entwickelt. Im ersten Radio auf Call of the Dead kann man hören, wie Richtofen mit einem Affen experimentiert, möglicherweise ist die Bombe dadurch entstanden. Im Überlebenskampf kann man die Affenbombe nur an der Mystery Box ziehen. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 erscheint die Affenbombe wieder, diesmal auf den Karten Green Run und Nuketown Zombies Erscheinung Die Affenbombe wurde in World at War erstmal in einem der Erfolge erwähnt, die Treyarch vor dem offiziellen Releasedatum auf ihrer Website bekannt gaben. Dort stand, dass man die Strahlenkanone, die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und die Affenbomben gleichzeitig besitzen muss, um den Erfolg zu erhalten. Im offiziellen Trailer von Der Riese bekommt man dann auch erstmals eine explodierende Affenbombe zu Gesicht. Sie zieht Zombies magisch an und explodiert, wobei alle Zombies im Umkreis vernichtet werden. Die Affenbombe hat keine Wirkung auf Höllenhunde, aber trotzdem kann man sie damit verletzen, wenn ein Hund zufällig in eine Explosion läuft. In der App für das iPhone werden auch Höllenhunde magisch angezogen. Man kann bis zu drei Affenbomben gleichzeitig im Inventar haben. Um sie zu benutzen, muss man eine taktische Granate werfen. Wenn man sie wirft, dreht der Spieler die Bombe erst auf und macht sie scharf (das dauert etwa eineinhalb Sekunden). Dadurch werden Spieler verwundbar, falls sie in eine Ecke gedrängt werden. Auf der App fürs iPhone dauert es sogar ganze sieben Sekunden, um die Bombe fallen zu lassen. Wenn eine Granate neben der Affenbombe explodiert, bedeutet das nicht, dass der Affe vorzeitig in die Luft geht. Alle Zombies werden etwa sieben Sekunden lang in den Bann des Affen gezogen, bevor sie dann mit Sprengstoff überrascht werden. Zwar ist die Explosion nicht besonders stark und verursacht in unzensierten Versionen meistens nur kriechende Zombies, gibt einem die Affenbombe Zeit nachzuladen, zu fliehen oder sterbende Teamkameraden wiederzubeleben. Affenbomben werden durch maximale Munition wieder aufgefüllt. Daher ist es keine Verschwendung, eine Affenbombe zu werfen, wenn man maximale Munition aufheben möchte, aber von Zombies belästigt wird. Man kann auch eine Horde Zombies sammeln, dann eine Affenbombe werfen und sie dann schnell mit der Wunderwaffe oder der Donnerkanone ausschalten bzw. mit einem Maschinengewehr reinfeuern, um leicht an Punkte zu kommen. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War stellt die Affenbombe eine neue taktische Granate dar, die man ganz normal aktiviert, wie alle anderen taktischen Granaten auch. Es gibt zwei Erfolge, die mit der Affenbombe zusammenhängen. Beim ersten muss man gleichzeitig die Wunderwaffe, die Strahlenkanone und die Affenbomben besitzen. Das zweite Achievement wird als eines der einfachsten in WaW angesehen, da man dafür nur die Affenbomben benutzen muss. Allerdings brauch man dafür etwas Glück, da es reiner Zufall ist, welche Waffe man an der Kiste bekommt, also könnte es etwas Zeit und Punkte kosten. Die Herkunft der Affenbombe ist unbekannt, allerdings gibt es Beweise, dass Dr. Richtofen seine Finger im Spiel hatte, weil man in seiner Biografie lesen kann: "Er hat eine Sammlung von ausgestopften Tieren, die meisten haben noch den Anblick des Schreckens im Gesicht, den sie ertragen mussten, als sie getötet wurden". Da Richtofen in der Fabrik Der Riese gearbeitet hat, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich dass er etwas mit ihrer Entstehung zu tun hatte und dass sie ursprünglich ausgestopfte Tiere waren, die er auf grausamste Weise umbrachte. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass die Affenbombe einmal ein Spielzeug von Samantha Maxis war und jetzt besessen ist. Das wird verstärkt durch einige Sätze, die die Affenbomben von sich geben, beispielsweise "Hier komme ich, Sam", "Du bist nicht Sam!" und ähnliche. Auch Zombies kommentieren die Explosion manchmal mit "Sam", "Affe" oder sogar "Zeit zum Spielen!". Auf der Map Der Riese gibt es auch ein Easter Egg, das mit den Affen zusammenhängt. Wirft man einen davon in den Ofen in der Garage, spielt er nicht seine normale Polkamusik. Anstattdessen springt der Affe im Ofen herum und schreit vor Schmerzen. Nachdem der Affe explodiert, brüllt eine weibliche Stimme, sehr wahrscheinlich Samantha: "Wieso bist du so gemein zu dem Äffchen? Es wollte doch bloß spielen!". Call of Duty: Black Ops Die Affenbombe tritt unverändert auf den Maps Kino der Toten, Five, Shangri-La und allen klassischen Karten auf. in Dead Ops Arcade tritt sie als Power-Up auf. Wenn man sie einsammelt, erscheint ein großer Affe auf der Karte, der auf dem Rücken liegt. Die Zombies halten ihn für einen Menschen und greifen ihn daher nur an, wenn er sich näher an ihnen befindet als der Spieler. Auf den Maps Ascension, Call of the Dead und Moon erscheint die Affenbombe nicht, weil es dort das Gersch Device bzw. die VR-11 gibt. Beides zieht auf eine andere Art die Zombies an, weswegen die Affenbombe hier überflüssig wird. Infos *Nikolai hasst die Musik, die der Affe von sich gibt. *Manchmal macht sich Tank über Richtofen lustig, wenn er die Affenbombe erhält (passiert nur auf Kino der Toten und Shangri-La). *Auf dem Hut der Affenbombe ist das Logo der Gruppe 935 abgebildet. *Wenn sie von dem Affen abgelenkt sind, ist es trotzdem durchaus möglich, dass Zombies noch nach dem Spieler schlagen. *Wenn ein Spieler eine Affenbombe scharf macht und dabei zu Boden geht, wirft er sie zwar noch, aber sie verschwindet sofort und hat keinen Effekt auf die Zombies. *Wenn man eine Affenbombe an einen Ort wirft, an den die Zombies nicht gelangen können, bleiben sie einfach stehen und warten, bis die Bombe explodiert ist. *Wirft man auf Green Run einen Affen in eins der Lavabecken, schreit er einfach nur, was eine Anspielung auf das Easter Egg aus Der Riese ist. Das ist jedoch trotzdem nutzlos, da man nichts weiter macht als eine Affenbombe zu verschwenden. *In Green Run wurde auch das Lied der Affen erneuert und klingt jetzt leicht anders als in WaW und Black Ops. *Wirft man die Affenbombe in einen sehr engen Bereich, in den die Zombies aber trotzdem können (sprich nicht aus der Map), so glitcht die Affenbombe manchmal und lenkt die Zombies nicht ab. Deshalb sollte man sie immer in einen offenen Bereich werfen. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 kann man die Affenbombe nicht auf der Uprising-DLC Map Mob of the Dead erhalten. *Wenn man in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 das Kaugummi Kisten Power(Die nächste Waffe die man aus der Box bekommt ist gepuncht) erhält und aus der Mistery Box den Affen bekommt springt dieser nach dem Wurf nicht mehr im Kreis sondern macht Breakdance. en:Monkey Bomb Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Mystery Box Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Wunderwaffen Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II